Fall of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon
by Prince-Yami
Summary: Seto Kaiba/Anzu pairing -Tea/Anzu is kidnapped by a high-ranked duelist, he challenges Yugi to a duel but the stakes are too high so Seto Kaiba takes his place. Will he win back the freedom for Tea/Anzu or will he fall at the hands of this duelist?


Fall of the Blue Eyes White Dragon…  
  
Believing in Your Heart  
  
1 By: Prince Yami  
  
  
  
"Let me go now!" Téa whimpered as she struggled in a big guy's grip on her arm.  
  
"How about no! This would be the perfect chance right now to prove that I am the number 1 duelist around here. I'm going to use you as bait." The guy simply replied.  
  
******  
  
"Come on Yugi! Hurry up, we've gotta find Téa before they hurt her. The guy told us that she's being held captive right up ahead, we gotta hurry!" Joey called out  
  
"Hey I think I see them Joey" Said Yugi.  
  
"So you finally made it Yugi, the so called best duelist. I now challenge you to a duel and the stakes can't be higher than this." The big guy said.  
  
"I accept!"  
  
"My name is Dragoua. I am ranked top-duelist im my part of the world. Now here are the rules…This girl's fate is all your deciding, if you win she goes free, but if you lose she will die and I will claim the title of the best duelist in the world. One more thing, you also lose your whole deck if you lose the duel and the usage of the millennium puzzle is prohibited."  
  
"But that's not fair!" Joey protested.  
  
"Life isn't always fair. If you refuse to duel the victory automatically goes to me. And the girl will die, also your cards will be mine along with your title as Game King." Stated Dragoua.  
  
"I..I..I don't think I can do this you guys, the stakes are way too high, what if I lose?" Yugi told Joey.  
  
"You can't back off now Yugi, you're our last hope!" Joey ensured.  
  
"Help me Yugi" Téa said weakly before taking a direct punch into the face. Téa cried out in pain.  
  
"Stop that, I'll take Yugi's place in duelling you, I overheard the whole conversation and I'm perfectly up to the challenge." A voice called out from behind.  
  
"Well, well, well isn't it Seto Kaiba, I ok with me if you're willing to take Yugi's place. The rules are all the same, but one more thing, if you lose the three Blue Eyes White Dragons that you have will become mine."  
  
"Very well." Said Kaiba.  
  
**********  
  
25 minutes later. The duel still hasn't ended.  
  
Kaiba's Life Points – 1850  
  
Dragoua's Life Points – 600  
  
Kaiba has his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field currently and is dominating the match.  
  
"Face it Dragoua, you clearly no match for me." Said Kaiba.  
  
"Oh we'll see about that, I still have a lot in stored for you." Dragoua assured. "And speaking of which, it's my turn right now. I play the Tri- Horned Dragon! I will then play this magic card, which decreases your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack, and defence by 1000! Followed up by this other magic card I have – The Spell Binding Circle, which further reduces your Dragon's attack and defence by 500. Now your dragon only has an attack of 3000 and defence of 2500. I will then merge my Summoned Skull with my Red Eyes Black Dragon to form the Black Skull Dragon! For my final act of this turn I will play this ultra rare magic card that I have, it allows me to have two of my monsters attack at the same time and their attack power will be combined! One more thing, the usage of this card will automatically raise your Dragon's points by half of it's attack power, so your attack power is back at 4500, but is still no match for my double attack. Now my two Dragons attack the Blue Eyes!" Commanded Dragoua.  
  
Within a blink of an eye, Kaiba's life points were down to 300 and his Blue Eyes was no more. Kaiba couldn't believe his eyes, neither could the others. They just stood there all shocked after seeing what just happened. Tears came down from Téa's face knowing that there was possibly no chance for Kaiba to come back and win the duel in this kind of situation. "No…This can't be happening." Téa whispered to herself. More tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
"It can't end like this." Kaiba thought to himself. "How can I let everyone down? How could I? How can the might Blue-Eyes be defeated? My ultimate dragon was virtually invincible!"  
  
"Face Seto Kaiba, you've lost!" Dragoua shouted from across the field.  
  
As much as Kaiba hated to admit, but Dragoua was right, he had lost. Kaiba looked at the cards he had in his hand, only 3 cards were in his hand and nothing strong enough to win the duel or have the slightest chance in making a come back.  
  
"Don't listen to him Kaiba!" Téa managed to call out. "Don't listen to him, I believe in you Kaiba, I have faith in you and I always had. I know you can win even though the odds are against you. Believe in yourself, you can do it Kaiba! I believe in you!"  
  
Dragoua had heard enough, he took his arm and knocked Téa out with a chop to the back of her neck.  
  
Kaiba couldn't believe what Téa had just said, she believed in him. Kaiba didn't know if he could even believe in himself now, he just too confused. He shook it off and looked at Téa who was on the ground unconscious. "I refuse to lose Dragoua!" Kaiba pointed out. All right, the outcome of this whole duel relies on the next two cards that I draw, but what if the cards I draw aren't good enough, what if I lose?  
  
"Kaiba, believe in yourself! It's the heart of the cards! You've got to believe in yourself and in your cards!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"I believe I can do it" Kaiba silently thought to himself. I have to win this not for myself, but for Téa, I can't let her down after hearing what she had just said. I just can't! I believe in myself and in the cards. Kaiba slowly and confidently drew his 2 cards. He smirked.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face now! You can't hold off your defeat any longer just admit defeat." Said Dragoua.  
  
"Never! This duel is for Téa!" Kaiba shouted. The 2 cards I've just drawn gives me the victory in this match. I will first play the Dark Hole, which clears the field of all cards! And now I will play Monster Reborn! And I choose to revive the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, now obliterate the whole field and his life points! Neutron Blast!"  
  
"How could I lose when I came so close to winning the duel?" Dragoua asked himself.  
  
"You lost Dragoua" Kaiba coldly stated. "Now hand over the girl"  
  
Dragoua untied the ropes around Téa and attempted to leave, but Kaiba was in his way. "You're not getting away this easily." Said Kaiba. Kaiba punched him in the stomach and used the rope to tie him up. "You call the cops, while I stay here watch this guy."  
  
Yugi and Joey both left to find a phone but, when they returned back with the police, Kaiba was gone but Dragoua was still here so he got arrested for kidnapping someone. "Hey Yugi, where's Téa? Asked Joey.  
  
"I don't know, she probably left already." Said Yugi. "Anyways, I'm headed home, I'm starving. See ya!"  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Téa slowly began to stir. "Where am I?" she asked as she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, she didn't recognize place. She got up and opened the door and looked outside the hallway and saw Kaiba standing there with a bottle of water.  
  
"I won!" Kaiba said happily.  
  
Both of them were silent until Téa approached Kaiba a bit and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank-you." was all she said.  
  
Kaiba picked her up and sat her down on the couch, he then took a seat beside. "I should be the one that's thanking you Téa, you encouraged me not to give up and to believe in myself, I only won the duel because of you. Explained Kaiba. "I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
Téa moved a bit closer to Kaiba and her body melted into his. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
Kaiba was shocked to hear it. He regained control of himself and smiled at her. He lowered his head as their lips met in an ever-lasting passionate kiss…  
  
**********  
  
The next day at school during lunch both Yugi and Joey tried to get Téa to tell them what happened after she left last night with Kaiba. "So what happened Téa?" Joey asked for the 50th time today already.  
  
"Nothing." Téa replied again.  
  
Finally after school, Joey and Yugi decided to so called spy on Téa for a while to find out what she was doing after school. They followed her outside after school. Téa would usually walk straight home, but this time she took a turn on the school yard and into a field full of trees and bushes. Yugi and Joey his behind the bushes and looked on. They couldn't believe what they saw. Téa kissing with Kaiba. "Oh my god!" Joey yelled out loud.  
  
Téa quickly turned around and found both Yugi and Joey hiding behind the bushes spying on her and Kaiba. "So guys, I guess the secrets out, huh?" Téa asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess." The two said as they quickly ran away from Téa and Kaiba.  
  
Téa chased after them. "You two better not tell anyone about this!" She screamed after them.  
  
Kaiba just stood there still. "I love you Téa." He whispered to himself confessing his feelings…  
  
THE END….. 


End file.
